familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gyöngyös
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/város | image_skyline = Matra-Muzeum1.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Orczy palace of the Orczy family | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coa_Hungary_Town_Gyöngyös.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = HU county Heves.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Heves County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Gyöngyös in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Heves | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Gyöngyös in Heves County | latd = 47 |latm = 46 |lats = 42 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 55 |longs = 27 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Northern Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Heves County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Gyöngyösi | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = MSZP-DK-Együtt | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = György Hiesz | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 54.1 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 165 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 30.673 | population_as_of = 1/1/2014 | population_density_km2 = 55.31 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 3200 | area_code_type = area code | area_code = 37 | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Gyöngyös ( ) is a town in Heves County, Northern Hungary Region in Hungary, east of Budapest. Situated at the foot of the Sár-hegy and Mátra mountains, it is the home of numerous food production plants, including milk production and sausage factories. It is also the home of many vineyards on the slopes of the Sárhegy. The Art-Nouveau and Baroque buildings around the main square were reconstructed after a disastrous fire started in the local hospital in 1917, destroying a number of buildings housing important Jewish institutions and leaving in all around 8,000 homeless. Name The meaning of the town's name is "Made of Pearls" (pronounced as "Dyun-dyush"). The 16-17th century historian Miklós Istvánffy wrote that the name of the town comes from the Hungarian word for mistletoe (fagyöngy literally "wood-pearl"), which is abundant in the local woods. Croats from Hungary call this city Đunđuš. Sights to visit There are many monuments and places of interest in the town, such as the Orczy mansion, home of the Mátra Museum, Saint Bartholomew's Church (Saint Bartholomew Church, Gyöngyös, Hungary) in the center of town, and its Treasury. Famous people Gyöngyös is the birthplace of Olympic swimmer Gabriella Csépe, the well-known sociologist and conference organiser Gyöngyi Horváth, and the leader of the Jobbik Movement for a Better Hungary, Gábor Vona. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Gyöngyös is twinned with: * Pieksämäki, Finland * Ringsted, Denmark * Sanok, Poland * Shusha, AzerbaijanA declaration of fraternization between Gyöngyös, at the foot of the Mátra, the highest mountain range in Hungary, and the occupied Shusha town of Azerbaijan. (de facto, Nagorno-Karabakh Republic) * Târgu Secuiesc, Romania * Zeltweg, Austria Gallery File:Víztorony - Gyöngyös.jpg|Aerial photograph of the water tower, built in 1927. References External links * Gyöngyös at gyongyos.info * MSN Map Category:Gyöngyös Category:Settlements in Heves County Category:Orczy family Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary